


Red as my love, red as my death

by IzzyvanIzzgy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Angst, Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, you may suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyvanIzzgy/pseuds/IzzyvanIzzgy
Summary: He lived for Murdoc, he died for Murdoc.Just your casual Hanahaki Disease oneshot.





	Red as my love, red as my death

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki disease:  
> A fictional disease, where unrequited love causes flowers to blossom inside of the vitcim's lungs, resulting in coughing up petals and blood until the victim dies.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot :)

He always thought roses were romantic. Not that he considered himself romantic in any way, but even he knew that roses were a symbol for love.

It made Stuart’s situation even more ironic.

He wasn’t sure if he ever had understood the concept of love, let alone if he could ever really love.

But there he was, crying his eyes out, hands around his throat, suffering because of his stupid, stupid heart.

The difference being that this right here was not your normal heartbreak.

He didn’t just felt like dying- he was.

Stuart gasped for air as best as he could, trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs.

_Stupid, stupid, heart._

Stuart did not understand why fate had to punish him for his love.

He was used to the harsh words, to the beating, to all the ways Murdoc hurt him, but nothing Murdoc had put him through could live up to this horrific feeling.

_It all started when Stuart was left alone._

At least, he felt like that.

It was the first time for so long that he was without Murdoc, without this green-skinned man by his side.

And just a week later, Stuart coughed up his first petal.

_He had been very surprised- who would have thought that roses could blossom inside your lungs?_

_And who would have thought that it could hurt so much?_

_But it only got worse._

_He coughed more and more- more and more roses, more and more blood- and he slowly lost his ability to speak._

_It just hurt too much._

Stuart’s grip on his throat got stronger as he tried to say something, anything, but all that was heard from him were gurgling noises.

_Everything was taken from him, even his voice._

_The only thing he was good for, the only thing Murdoc liked about him._

_He wanted him to come back._

_Murdoc had to come back._

He collapsed to the ground and felt the hot tears streaming down his face while his heart was still yearning.

_He was nothing without him._

_Nothing but a messy, bloody pile of shit coughing up some fucking roses._

_It had to stop._

_It had to stop._

_It had to stop._

_Somehow! Anyone! Help!_

Stuart coughed and a bloody petal fell down to the floor.

He could taste the metallic aroma of his own blood and the sweetness of the roses, and mixed together, it made his stomach turn even more.

_He did not understand it…_

His silent cries were only interrupted by his choking as if fate wanted to make it clear that no one would hear him suffer.

_Please…please…Murdoc…_

_Why did this start?_

_How did this start?_

_He could not understand it, he just couldn't…_

_All this time, all those years together with Murdoc, and never had he wanted anything more than his affection._

It was bizarre, Stuart couldn’t deny it, and it was pathetic nonetheless.

_And still, Murdoc had always been by his side._

_So where was he now, for fuck’s sake?_

The petals on the floor became more and more, and the pile of blood grew bigger as well.

It was hard to describe how Stuart felt on the inside.

He knew he was dying, he fucking knew, and there was nothing he could do about it.

There was no way of saving him from this pain.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

It was too much pain for Stuart, he was not able to handle it, neither mentally nor physically.

But next to his burning throat and the need for air his torn heart seemed like a joke to him.

_Hurts,_ _hurts, hurts, hurts…_

He lived for Murdoc, and he would die for him.

But where was his love he craved so much?

_Not here._

_Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

Stuart was alone with his longing for the satanist and his realization that he would never see him again.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…_

He hadn’t much time left- his sight slowly became black as he gradually suffocated.

_Stop…_

_Stop…_

_Stop…_

He really was dying, wasn’t he?

Panic crawled through his whole body, sending shocking waves to every numb part, making his heart beat faster and faster.

_Murdoc?_

_Please!_

So this were his last moments?

Lying down on the bathroom floor, surrounded by roses and his own blood, with red eyes and open scratched skin.

_Love…_

The one thing he never understood, the one thing he desired, the one thing that resulted in his death.

 

Little did Stuart know, that by the time his body was just a cold corpse in the bath, a certain green-skinned man arrived at their home, prepared for changing his life. As if fate wanted one more cruel twist, even after Stuart's death.


End file.
